Venom
Edward "Eddie" Charles Allan Brock is a reporter and anti-hero with an alien costume called the Symbiote, fighting crime and protecting the innocent as his alter ego Venom. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Symbiotic Enhancement/Symbiotic Black Suit:' Eddie has several superhuman attributes as a result of his association with the Venom symbiote, which covers his body in black biomass. This increases Eddie's abilities, such as strength, durability, speed, agility and healing at superhuman levels. In addition, he can also use the symbiote as a weapon while in its human form. **'Superhuman Strength:' With the help from the Symbiote known as Venom, Eddie has developed superhuman strength, as he easily took out multiple Life Foundation guards by himself, and broke through a metal door and a fence with ease. **'Superhuman Durability:' Venom has superhumanly strong and powerful durability, he was able to withstand multiple bullets fired by SWAT officers, and some lethal attacks from Riot without sustaining injury or discomfort of any kind. **'Superhuman Speed:' Brock seems to have moved faster with the help from the Symbiote, as he ran from the Life Foundation in the woods. Venom is also quick enough to help Eddie dodge bullets and catch a tear gas grenade that was fired at them. **'Superhuman Agility:' Due to his super speed, Venom is extremely agile because he is able to preform acrobatic, aerial, and gymnastic stunts. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Venom is able to rapidly repair Brock's body from even the most severe of injuries in mere seconds, from ruptured organs to broken bones. This allowed Brock to almost instantly recover from being hit by a van and having much of his body broken, as well as bring him back from the brink of death after he had been impaled by Riot. **'Possession:' As a Symbiote, Venom has been shown to be able to transfer itself from host to host upon physical contact with them, passing into their flesh as if intangible and taking full control of their bodies. While in their bodies, Venom is able to enhance their physical abilities to inhuman levels, allowing them to overpower other humans with ease and heal from severe injuries such as broken bones and damaged tissue in seconds. While it is capable of seemingly suppressing a host's mind and use their bodies as if it were its own, it is able to almost meld minds with them and work collectively with them while sharing the same body. The abilities it can use while bonded to its host, including its ability to manifest constructs out of its own mass and enveloping its host to form a body for itself, is fueled by how compatible it is with its host. **'Shapeshifting:' Venom can generate portions of itself out of Brock's body to form various constructs, including tendrils, shields, parashutes and various other appendages. It can also fully emerge from Brock while remaining attached to him, enveloping its host's body to form its own, complete with eyes, claws and a mouth with powerful jaws and sharp teeth, allowing it to tear flesh and eat off entire body parts from its victims. Its ability to manifest these constructs is fueled by how compatible it is with its host. The Symbiote notably uses tendrils for attack and defense, from grappling with Carlton Drake's guards, to pull Eddie back onto his motorcycle when he was flung through the air. Abilities *'Expert Reporter:' Trivia *Venom will meet Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, their honorary members, friends, Hiatt Grey's engines and Princess Skystar in Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet Venom. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Alleged cannibals Category:Reporters Category:Durable characters Category:Speedsters Category:Possessed characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Anti-Heroes